Donovan's Getaway
by nattie700
Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…
1. Default Chapter

Donovan's Getaway  
  
By: nattie700  
  
Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.  
  
Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away.  
  
Authors Note: This is not Donovan's story or POV but rather how his running away will bring two agents together.  
  
Authors Note2: SD-6 is gone and so is Alice (Yippee!)  
  
***  
  
It was a few weeks after the successful takedown of SD-6 and curiously enough the CIA's best agent wasn't out celebrating but at an animal shelter. Yes an animal shelter. Sounds of dogs barking and cats mewing filled the air as Sydney strolled down the centre isle with cages filled with dogs on either side.  
  
She new exactly what she was looking for. A dog-not a cat because Will was allergic to them-which would be her friend and companion for the rest of her life. A dog which was quiet when she wanted to relax and a dog which was playful when she felt like having fun. Basically a canine which had the same mood swings as her.  
  
And then she saw him, or was it her she had to get closer to tell. Definitely a him. He sat quietly in the middle of his stall and when they made eye contact a friendly thump could be heard from the canine's tail hitting the ground. She new she had to have him. She called the assistant over and asked for the dog's details.  
  
Hmmmm. A bulldog, found wandering on the street without a collar. Was fully vaccinated. Had only been in here for 5 days.  
  
"Okay, I'd like to adopt this dog please," she said to the assistant. The young woman nodded and brought the beast out of its cage on a leash. She led Sydney and the dog back to the office.  
  
Sydney filled out the necessary forms and bought a basket, bowls, a leash and the dog food which she thought her new dog would like. After that she helped the canine into her car telling that it had nothing to fear for it was only a car. Reluctantly the dog climbed in.  
  
Once all was loaded into the car she drove out of the parking lot and started on the journey home.  
  
"You're gonna like your new home y'know," she informed the quiet dog. "It's very cosy and it has a nice lawn out the front for you to play in." The dog sat quietly and she thought she could almost see him nodding in agreement.  
  
"You can lie down if you want.uh.boy," she said eyeing the dog in the rear view mirror and was satisfied when she saw him come to rest on his tummy. She also realized that she hadn't even named the poor thing yet.  
  
"See your silly mummy, she forgot to name you," she said more to herself then the dog. She began to think of names which would suit the silent canine.  
  
What about Goodfriend? Nah! Too stuffed up. It sounded like Old Yeller or something. But wasn't that the reason why she was adopting a dog? Because she had felt lonely ever since Francie had moved out? Of course she had friends. She still had Francie even if they weren't living together. Francie had needed somewhere closer to the restaurant. She still had Will but he'd been really busy lately with his new job. And she hadn't really been in contact with Vaughn the past few weeks. Oh well, now she had a dog for a friend.  
  
"What about Donahue? Hey boy? Do you like Donahue?" she asked. She had struck gold because the dog-Donahue had instantly started to wag his tail. She new it was part of her Father's name but who cares!  
  
"Okay then it's Donahue," she said. "Donahue, you and I are gonna have so much fun together aren't we?"  
  
TBC.  
  
Authors Note: If you want more please Review or send me lots of feedback! 


	2. Chapter Two

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing my fic it makes me feel sooo happy! I'm glad you like the name Donahue. It's a lot better then my other option which was Donatao (which I think was one of the Teenage Super Ninja Turtles or whatever they are).

Dedication: I also dedicate this chapter to my own little doggy-woggy. Chester who is the much loved beagle and baby of the family.

Chapter Two

"Okay so we've checked the newspaper now we can go to the Animal shelter to see if he's there," said Eric Weiss as he folded up today's newspaper.

"But what if he's not there either!" shouted Michael Vaughn. He slapped the steering in frustration.

"Hey! Don't get angry with me! I wasn't the one who didn't notice his dog was missing until now!" Eric shot back. At Michael's silence and the way he avoided his glance Eric realized he'd been too harsh. He knew Mike genuinely loved his dog. Even if he did obsess over Sydney leading him to forget about his dog.

"Sorry man," he apologized, "I didn't mean to be so harsh. I know you love that dog a lot and you only neglected him because you were looking after Syd."

"Yeah I'm sorry too. For y'know-I should be grateful." Mike said. "After all you did help me harass old Mrs. Taylor next door when we were asking her about Donovan," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Eric grinned joining in the laughter.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot and both walked to the office in silence. There they were greeted by a sparsely furnished room with only about four people patiently waiting with various animals. A young lady asked if she could help them.

"Ummm I was wondering if you could check to see if someone brought in a dog recently," Michael said fidgeting. He hated to be named a neglectful pet owner and here he was basically letting a room full of animal lovers know that he was one.

"Sure," the lady said. An uncomfortable silence ensued before, "the breed please?"

"Oh yes sorry," Michael said. His face reddened when he realized that they had been waiting for him to speak. "A bulldog. Tri-colored but mostly white."

The lady typed something into the computer. "Ah yes. A bulldog was found wandering the streets without a collar five days ago."

"There was?" Michael looked hopeful as he glanced towards his best friend who grinned back at him. "Well that must be my dog, Donovan. He went missing round about then and I found his collar on the lawn where he must have sliped it off Can I take him now?"

"I'm sorry but that's not possible," the women replied tonelessly.

"What?' spluttered Michael exasperated. "He's _my_ dog!"

"I'm sorry sir but somebody adopted that dog earlier today," she explained.

"Well give me their name so I can go and get him back," he said angrily. Nobody took his Donny away from him!

"I'm sorry sir but that's classified information I'm afraid we can't give you that."

"But..but…" They couldn't take Donovan away from him. They couldn't!

"But here's something that may interest you. We have a new program that if you adopt a cat…" Vaughn wasn't listening to what she was saying. He couldn't have his dog back. He would never again get to see that little floppy, slobbery face of his beloved Donovan. That roly-poly canine full of love…

While the lady droned on about cat adoption and Michael stared sadly into space Eric snuck a glance at the computer screen. He searched for the address. Date…breed…vaccination…address…Bingo! He quickly memorized it before standing upright again.

"Thanks for your help," he called over his shoulder as he pulled a glum looking Michael out the door.

"No more Donny…" Michael sighed.

"C'mon man get in the car we've got to go get your dog back," said Eric cheerfully as he jumped into the passenger's side.

"Didn't you hear her Eric? It was classified info. She couldn't tell us-"

"Start driving man. I snuck a look at the address. Its 4260 Cochran Street," grinned Eric.

"Wha-what? You saw the address? Really?" asked an astonished Michael.

"Yup now start driving, we're gonna get your dog back if it's the last thing we do!"

"Yeah! Nobody takes my dog and gets away with it!" Michael vowed forcefully as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "To 4260 Cochran Street to get my dog back!" And to himself, 'Don't worry Donny I'm coming. You're Daddy's coming.'

TBC…

Authors Note: Sorry about the end, I know it was a bit weird. If you want more please Review.


	3. Chapter Three

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Thank you to every one of those people who read my story and reviewed. And sorry, I didn't mean for there to be so much angst in this chapter…sorry! Anyway Happy Chinese New Year!

Chapter Three

"So Donny boy do you like it?" questioned Sydney as the curious canine sniffed his way around her house.

"See this is where your basket will go," she pointed to a corner in the living room, "and this is where you bowl will go." She placed a bowl of dog food in a corner of the kitchen. Immediately Donahue raced across the room probably breaking any running records he had set. To Sydney it just looked like he was slowly trotting to his food bowl. She grinned when she saw what a sloppy eater he was as food sprayed onto the floor. At least he cleans up after himself she thought as he licked his bowl and the messy chunks off the floor.

It was now evening and soon it would be getting dark. Sydney started a fire in the fireplace to create atmosphere, she wasn't sure what for but she did it anyway. She made herself some tea before grabbing the classic she had been re-reading over and over since she was 14. She settled herself on the couch with Jane Eyre and was surprised but delighted when Donahue followed suit. He snuggled next to her depositing his head in her lap.

This is the way it was meant to be. Dark and cold outside but inside warm and cosy. A sleepy Donahue snoozing in her lap. Sydney leaning back reading over her favourite book, learning it by heart…but there was still something missing. Vaughn. Vaughn was supposed to be next to her. His arm around her, his head resting on her shoulder pretending to read over it the way he knew annoyed her. He was supposed to be there as she leaned into him and he would wrap both his arms around her. He was supposed to be here! What was the use of dreaming about him when she knew it could never happen!

Tears suddenly filled her eyes just waiting to spill any minute. If he was too busy with the CIA, too busy to call her or even think about her then she wouldn't think about him either! She thought angrily as she managed to brush away the tears. But still she ached because she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. It was impossible not to think of Michael Vaughn.

She abruptly stood up causing Donahue to jump up suddenly aware of his master's change in emotion and position. He looked up at her as if to ask her what was wrong. Those big, round questioning eyes were filled with sympathy as she said, "Sorry. I just–I just wish I could be loved…by…Vau-people."

With that she walked to her bedroom and prepared all that was necessary to take a long soak in a hot bubble bath. This would calm her down. It always had…

TBC…

Authors Note: Poor Syd, still so much heartache even after SD-6 have gone. Want more? Please Review or send me feedback. Constructive Criticism also welcome.


	4. Chapter Four

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Thankyou so much for reviews everyone they really helped boost my confidence levels! (They plummeted when I found out that my English teacher hates whatever I write). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

"Why is the animal shelter so damn far away from the city!!" Michael said angrily as he slammed on the brakes as another obstructing traffic light turned red.

"I think it has something to do with the noise and the government-"

"I wasn't really asking Eric! It was a rhetorical question! A comment!" Michael roared back and moved his foot to the accelerator jerking the car forward.

"Hey man calm down. Just stay calm we're gonna get your dog back don't worry," assured Eric. "Think of something calming. Something peaceful like…"

Michael didn't hear the rest instead tuning out as he thought of his 'calm thing'. Yup it was Sydney. The most calming and beautiful thing on the planet. Just picturing her he could already feel himself loosening up-

"-Shoot!" he said and whacked his head on the steering wheel of the now stationary car.

"Hey dude! Dude don't do that! That's not calm that's the opposite to-"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot! I forgot about her!"

"Who?" enquired Eric anxiously.

"Sydney! I haven't called her! I haven't seen her!" he yelled. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" What was wrong with him? How could he have forgotten her just like that? Work had been so busy after the takedown and then Donovan's vanishing he hadn't realized that he was neglecting his close friend. He knew how close they had become since they began working with each other. He now even liked to think of her as possibly becoming his girlfriend. Now everything was stuffed up! Dammit!

"Okay, okay we know you stuffed up there but let's just channel you're anger towards the guy who took Donovan then we'll deal with that." Eric said reassuringly.

"Right," Michael resolved taking deep breaths, "that guy's not gonna get away with taking my dog!"

"Here! Here! Turn here!" alerted Eric and Michael swung into street on the left.

They continued down the street with Michael secretly admiring the rows of neat houses with considerable gardens at the front-probably perfect for Donovan to run around in. He parked the car in front of number 4260. It was a single storey house, nothing to special although it did have this certain aura about it that made anyone who was walking by it look up to admire it.

By now it was late evening and quite dark outside as Michael and Eric walked to the house. Michael took the lead in determined strides focusing straight ahead. He was steadfast not to notice anything else that was good about this guy's house.

They stopped at the front door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door in a calm but steady knock that the CIA were famous for.

Authors Note: This is supposed to be like a build up of suspense. So sorry if it's not working. If you have any advice or criticism please send me feedback or review. Or you can just review to make sure my confidence levels don't drop again.


	5. Chapter Five

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Wow so many reviews thankyou guys so much! Anyway my mouth hurts had to have 4 teeth out to make room for braces. It sucks.

"Shoot!" Sydney muttered under her breath as she heard a knock at her front door. This calming ritual thing was not working!

She stood up sloshing some of the bubbly water onto the bathroom floor and grabbed her bathrobe. As she was pulling it on she heard another impatient knock which started Donahue off in a series of barks.

"Coming!" she called angrily. Whoever dared disturb her calming ritual would pay, they always had.

Another knock could be heard as she entered the hallway hurriedly nearly tripping over an overexcited Donahue. She continued down the hallway making a wet footprint trail. This guy was testing he patience! She had decided to be polite but if he continued knocking like that she was definitely going to be anything but that.

Donahue ran ahead barking excitedly weaving back now and then to see where his master was.

As she neared the door more infuriating knocking could be heard as well as angry voices. She actually considered waiting a few more minutes just to annoy them but dismissed it when she remembered how cold her bath would be by then. She decided she would be cool and polite and would get rid of them as fast as possible!

She halted in from of the door reached out and grasped the handle. As she swung it open on its hinges she plastered a fake polite smile on her face…

Authors Note: Is that suspense? Is it? Well if it isn't let's just pretend then shall we? Sorry this was like an extremely short chapter I'll try to get a move on with the next. I don't have a lot of time though because I can't write at school as I sit in the front row (came late on the first day back so I got stuck with front row seat). Okay now I'm rambling or prattling, whatever but I will try my very best.


	6. Chapter Six

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Wow! Thanks for all those reviews!!! Sorry this one has a bit of coarse language in it. It's not that bad I promise-nothing you wouldn't hear on TV or radio. Sorry but I had to keep Weiss around. He has to be a bit of the joker. I know it's supposed to be perfect for Sydney and Vaughn and everything but later on he might become my eyes okay? Just please stick with me and keep those reviews and constructive criticism coming. Thanks.

Oh yeah my braces are in and they are killing me I am starving I haven't had a proper meal in ages anyway enough of my petty moaning. To the story…

Chapter Six

"Now see here, you can't just take my dog from the animal shelter, he'd only been there for a few days-" Michael started and stopped when he realized who was standing before him.

"Vaughn?!?" Sydney exclaimed shock written all over her face.

"Sydney! I-I didn't-" he was trying to apologize when he realized what she was dressed in-or rather, what she wasn't. He could feel his face turning red as he thought he should look away but his eyes didn't seem to want to.

"Oh!" she exclaimed again when she realized where the eyes of her former handler were situated. "I'll go put something on. You wait here," she practically whispered and hurried away before they could see how red her face was.

Somebody to the left of Michael snickered. He turned to see Weiss who was practically bursting at the sight he had just seen. "You should see your face…bright-red…tomato," he managed before bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up Eric! It's not funny. Now she's gonna be extra pissed at me!" Michael said cursing himself under his breath. He hadn't called her and now he had showed up at her front door ready to take her on in a fistfight over his dog. No doubt who would win that one.

Eric's laughter seemed to be subsiding and he managed to say, "I doubt she'll kill you or anything, she's to polite, but we do have to think of another plan for Donovan."

Donovan sat quietly in front of them his tongue hanging out and tail going non-stop waiting for his old masters call.

"Donovan." Michael stooped down and Donovan ran into his waiting arms and began slobbering all over his face. He's obviously missed me Michael concluded as he patted his friendly canine. He was sure if Sydney had not just come back he would have showered Donovan with, 'Hewo my wittle Donny-poo, You miss me? You miss me huh?" He wondered what she'd think of him then, not wanting to find out he kept his mouth shut.

Authors Note: Well that's another chapter done. Hope you liked it. I'm trying to do Vaughn POV in one chapter and then Sydney's in the next and so on. I know they're awfully short but I have to do homework, clarinet, piano, learn my katakana and numbers and French times which confuse me lots not to mention psalms in R.E as well as learning bones and B.O.L.T.S.S and feeding my own little Chester-poo…


	7. Chapter Seven

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Wow, you guys rock at reviewing! I can't believe it the reviews are in the 50s!!!! Thankyou all sooo much! And let me tell you that some of you guys are soo lucky. Unfortunately us unlucky Aussies down here haven't got Season 2 of Alias yet! Yup no Season 2. I know it's like a living nightmare but I manage to survive on Transcripts and screen caps of the episodes although I haven't yet found a transcript for Firebomb…

Authors Note2: Well to the person who was wondering about the subjects I study, it's really not that complex. I learn clarinet at school and it's separate to my studies. I started learning piano out of school a while a go but I've quit now. But we still have 'keyboard' at school. I learn 2 languages Japanese and French. I can't drop any until a few years time. I've always wanted to speak Spanish but I'm stuck with French now because my school has some sort of background linking it to French. We're learning bones in Health and B.O.L.T.S.S is for Geography. I finally finished writing my psalm and have handed it in-fingers crossed for a good mark. A side from that I do English, Maths, Science, Art, Drama, Music Theory, I.T. (Computers) and Physical Education. See not that complicated.

Dedication: To my Piano Teacher who just passed away. I bet he's rocking a piano somewhere up in heaven…

Chapter Seven

She raced to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She tried to take deep calming breaths. My ex-handler and his friend are at my front door and they just saw me in a towel…nothing but a towel. Her cheeks became hot as she thought over it again.

She shook her head finally realizing that she was keeping them waiting and raced towards her cupboard. She yanked open her drawer. Plain or Fancy…Fancy or Plain…ahhhh which underwear! She finally grabbed a matching black set from the Fancy pile. And pulled them on. So what! It made her feel good knowing that she was dressed up underneath. Not that she wanted anyone to see it anyway. Right no one was supposed to see it…then why bother buying it? Doesn't matter no one wants to see it…

She then began rifling through her drawers and found a pair of comfortable jeans and pulled them on. Then she was faced with the problem of what top to wear. Okay stay calm there has got to be a comfortable top that says, 'sorry about the towel incident but I really like you, not you Weiss, I mean, oh my gosh I sound so desperate, but I am desperate! I mean not for-' right. Now she was just getting carried away!

Okay keep calm, deep breaths, relaxed movements. All you have to do is find a  top which is simple and nice nothing else, just simple. Vaughn liked her like that, when he could see the real her. It was working! Her eyes landed on a dark green kaftan top. Perfect!!! She grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

Now for makeup she thought and rushed over to her bedside table and began searching through the various bottles of cover-up and blushes. Mascara? Nope too dressy. Eye shadow? Nah she needed to look like she'd just got dressed. Lipstick? Yeah that should-wait what was she doing? She wanted to look natural in front of Vaughn not trashy!

She wanted him to know who she was. She was a girl who didn't like to play dress ups but wanted to be Sydney. Just Sydney. So she boldly stood up and strode to her bedroom door. That was all she was going to be tonight. Sydney Bristow. Not Special Agent Sydney Bristow, not Sydney Super Spy just Sydney. A girl who loved to read, cried over romantic movies and ate ice cream whenever she was down. With that thought she walked out her bedroom to greet her guests once again, but this time more appropriately clothed.

Authors Note: Okay I know you told me to post more often because I write so little. I'm sorry but I'm really trying my best. I will seriously try to get the next one up a.s.a.p! Anyway about Vaughn nearly going goo-goo ga-ga over Donovan I kinda know that boys do that because you should see my brother talking to my dog after he comes back from camp!


	8. Chapter Eight

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: I'm baack! Thankyou for all your reviews!!! This one took me a while to perfect and it is still from Syd and Vaughn's Point of View. I hope you don't mind…

Chapter Eight

As she neared the door she could see that her ex-handler and new pooch seemed to be getting along quite well. With Donahue slobbering all over Vaughn and Vaughn responding with affectionate pats. Well at least she knew they both got along. Otherwise if Vaughn came over and Donahue didn't like him-wait she was getting ahead of herself here. She didn't even know if Vaughn wanted to see her. But why else would he be here then? Still, she reminded herself that he hadn't even bothered to check up on her.

"So my dog seems to like you," she said before inviting them in.

Oh no! What am I going to do? he thought. She thinks that Donovan is her dog and now if he just came and took him back she'd really, really hate him.

"You…er…got a dog then?" he managed before glancing sideways at Eric. He could see that Eric wasn't sure how she would take this either.

"Yup. I was thinking about how you were talking about your dog Donovan and what a great companion he is so I thought I'd adopt one too," she said as she busied herself around the living room. Picking stuff off the chairs and table. She didn't notice that Donahue was stationed right next to her ex-handler waiting for a command.

Oh no! She thinks Donovan is her dog. Oh no, oh no…can this get any worse? Can it?

"So what's his name?" asked Eric. He could see that I was floundering for a solution to the problem and was trying to stall her from asking what our visit was for.

"Donahue," she said proudly plonking down onto the couch and she launched into this story about how she figured out the perfect name for him.

It has got worse. The situation has officially worsened. I know I should be listening to her. I _want_ to listen to her but how upset will be when she finds out her dog is really my dog-that my dog isn't really hers…

"…well to tell you guys the truth I actually adopted him because I needed a bit of company," she sighed. There she had said it. She had been completely honest with them. She had told Vaughn what she was feeling deep down. How she had missed him and her other friends.

"For-for company?" Vaughn stuttered as the truth dawned. Oh god! Oh no…she had been lonely all this time. She had been alone all this time. He remembered her telling him that Francie had moved out to get a closer place to the restaurant. He remembered hearing Will saying that he was having a ball at his new job. And he remembered how stupid he was. Here was the girl he was supposed to care about more then anything else in the world and he was the one who had caused her pain. He had suggested a friend who was in real estate who could help Francie with finding a new place. He was the one who had got Will's new job for him. He was the one who didn't take the time out to call her to check on her…

"Yeah I guess I was lonely," she said before looking down at her hands. "Silly really…" It wasn't silly, at least it didn't feel like it. It hurt like hell knowing that your friends didn't want to see you or hear from you. And the one person who she thought knew how she felt didn't seem to care either. It really hurt…

"He's Mike's dog!" Eric blurted out. He had been watching his two co-workers ponder over thoughts that were obviously causing them pain. So he had tried to change the subject but it was like his brain was in sleep mode or that the five million times he had bonked himself in the head had finally got to him.

"What?' Sydney asked astonished. Donahue was Vaughn's dog?

"Umm-errrrr," Michael was lost for words. He hadn't wanted her to find out like that. Especially not with his friend shouting it out like it was something to celebrate.

"Donavan-I mean Donahue is really Donovan, Mike's dog." Eric said automatically. He knew he had to stop himself. Must-close-big-mouth. He had to shut up! For Mike's sake and his too! Too late. "You see Donovan went missing a while a go and we went looking for him at the animal shelter…" He launched into the story.

Vaughn watched as her face turned from utter surprise to sadness and then finally to that mask which was much like her father's. The one which was blank and showed no emotion. But he knew better. He could tell by now that she was upset and he had caused it all. Any minute now he would be able to see that face crumple and tears would come spilling from those delicate brown eye. And he wondered how he would tell her that it as all right when it wasn't. He had made her hurt he had caused her pain…

"Okay you should go now," she said hastily getting off the couch and grabbing a new leash from atop the kitchen counter. "Come here Donny," she said and her voice nearly cracked but she willed herself to stay strong. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry of a stupid little doggy mix-up. She attached the leash to Donahue-Donavan's collar and quickly handed it to a dazed Vaughn.

What was she doing? She was giving him back without a fight. What was wrong? She didn't seem to want to cry. She knew that it was all right to cry in front of him, maybe it was Eric.

"But you paid for all this new stuff and food-" he started to protest unsure of what was wrong with her.

"It's all right I can take it back, after all I only bought it today," she said and looked up at him. She smiled another phony smile letting him know she was all right. She just wanted him to go, to leave her alone. She didn't want him to worry anymore. She wanted him to go. She opened the front door and Weiss walked out and Vaughn followed with Donahue-god she's never going to get it right!-Donavan. But he stopped at the doorstep and handed Donavan over to Weiss telling him to wait in the car for him.

"Are you sure it's all right?" he questioned when Weiss had gone. She knew the hidden meaning behind his question 'Are you all right?'

She nodded earnestly, willing him and herself to believe it. "It's fine. Really," she added.

"Okay," he said still not assured. He had seen her and was sure that she was upset about it. Whether it be about Donovan or the fact that he hadn't called her. He didn't want to leave but figured he had no choice, after all it was her house.

She quickly closed the door when he turned and walked down the driveway allowing one more fake smile to assure him. She didn't understand what had just happened why had she just thrown them out like that. She didn't understand why she was going to cry. She walked to her stereo and turned it on. Some quiet music would help her think and sort things out.

Authors Note: There's another chapter done. The next one is gonna be a bit more sad so prepare yourself. It'll probably be Syd POV. And I won't have it up for a bit because it's the long weekend and even though it's looong weekend I have to study for a big topic test in Science. I'm also awaiting the response from the channel who showed Alias here last year to whether they will be showing Season 2. I have a suspicious feeling they won't because 24 rated double of what Alias did…


	9. Chapter Nine

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions. I do not own Kasey Chambers, or her song Not Pretty Enough, or her album Barricades and Brickwalls.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. I got major writer's block. And it was kinda depressing and the other day I read a really sad fic which made me cry because it reminded me of my Dad who I don't get to see a lot. If you want to check it out it's called You Still Have Me by angelbleu.

This a bit of a song fic because I just had to put this song in somewhere. It is such a beautiful song by Aussie singer Kasey Chambers. It is called Not Pretty Enough and has beautiful lyrics.

Authors Note2: I was just thinking (I do a lot of that during boring classes at school) that in the first episode Sydney is signing all those documents at the CIA and they bring her a hamburger. I mean how inconsiderate can they get! She's just had torture done to her mouth and I'm guessing that it would be a little more then a bit sore and they bring her a hamburger to eat!!! I feel so sorry for her. Her mouth was probably still bleeding they could've at least let her clean up a bit! Sorry about that. Totally uncalled for. Just some bottled in feelings from the last few trips to the dentist when I got my teeth extracted…sniffle…

Chapter Nine

She sat back on the couch as the first words of the song filled the room…

~

Am I not pretty enough?

Is my heart to broken?

Do I cry too much?

Am I too out spoken?

Don't I make you laugh?

Should I try it harder?

Why do you see right through me?

~

He had come to see her not because he had _wanted_ to see her but because he had come to get his dog back. Nothing to do with her. Just a little mix-up in which she took his dog. But she gave it back right. That's makes everything right. Doesn't it?

~

I live

I breathe

I let it rain on me

I sleep

I wake

I try hard not to break

I crave

I love

I've waited long enough

I try as hard as I can

~

She couldn't hold it any longer. Finally the tears came. It didn't start off tentatively or gently but just rushed down her face. Down her cheeks across her chin and along her throat. One after the other the salty tears ran down her face intermingling with each other.

~

Am I not pretty enough?

Is my heart to broken?

Do I cry too much?

Am I too out spoken?

Don't I make you laugh?

Should I try it harder?

Why do you see right through me?

~

A sob came from her throat as it became clear. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She wasn't upset because of Donavan but because of Vaughn. She had foolishly thought that he had come to see her. That he had dropped in to maybe ask her to dinner or something. She had foolishly thought he had cared…

~

I laugh

I feel

I make believe it's real

I fall

I freeze

I pray down on my knees

I hope

I stand

I take it like a man

I try as hard as I can

~

…And still he had seen how she was hurting. He had seen right through her mask. She was sure that he had asked her if she was all right but she had sent him away. He had looked at her for reassurance but got none and he still walked away. Why didn't he stay and make it better?

~

Why do you see

Why do you see

Why do you see right through me…?

~

TBC

You can have more if you all review, okay? All these chapters seem really sad and gloomy. Why? Because there's gonna be a happy ending! Why? Because I love happy endings! Why? I'm not sure. Watching too many Bollywood movies I guess…


	10. Chapter Ten

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

IMPORTANT: This chapter has a bit of swearing in it. Sorry. I felt that I could not express the way she was feeling without it. (Nervous smile) Please don't be angry. I bleeped out the rest of the word with stars so it wouldn't be too bad.

Authors Note: Hi everyone I am soooo happy 'cos of all your reviews and I FINALLY got to see Daredevil and I'm on a Daredevil High!!!!!!

Well anyway if any of you aren't happy like me go read my other fic You Should Have Seen Your Face! It is my attempt at a silly humour fic. It is after all depressing times both in the world and in my fic so go ahead and read it. But hold it, hold it you gotta read this first!

Chapter Ten

She felt terrible and her whole body seemed to feel the only way to deal with it was to make her look terrible too. The previous night she had cried for so long that when she had finally fallen asleep and woken up she realized that she hadn't had dinner.

It had been because of her stomach's continuous growling that she had picked herself up from her position on the couch. She had gotten ready as best as she could. The shower hadn't helped just making her eyes look even redder. She had scrapped her nice clothes from the prior night and had pulled on some old trakkie pants with a nice comfy t-shirt. Over that she put on her snug jumper which was too big. She loved how its sleeves were so long that they covered her hand keeping them nice and warm.

She needed to find food. And knowing that the refrigerator and pantry were empty she decided it was time to restock them and her tummy. After pulling her hair into a messy bun. She walked outside into the crisp morning air and got into her car.

She adjusted the rearview mirror and looked at her reflection. She concluded that she looked like sh**. Her hair looked dry and frizzy, dark rings underlined her eyes and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her nose was red from crying and the cold and her skin looked dry and blotchy. Great. What better way to go shopping!

She pulled out of her drive way and drove the short distance to the supermarket. As she entered the building she grabbed a trolley and pushed it down the first isle.

Squeak-ee…Squeak-ee. Great now she got the perfect trolley with that little squeak which reminds everyone of the teacher scraping her fingernails down the blackboard, she cringed inwardly. Primary school hadn't been the best days.

She began grabbing items from the shelves and dumping them in her trolley. Hmmmm…2 minute noodles? Might as well just in case she couldn't be stuffed cooking tonight. Brownie mix? Yeah need that, there's gonna be a major 

choc-fest tonight.

As she continued down the isles finally coming to the Frozen foods section she noticed her trolley consisted mainly of sugar foods. Ah who cares! She deserved it! After all she was stupid enough to think that- wait she was not going there. She had mulled over it all night until her head hurt. Now was time to think about herself and what she wanted to eat. She knew that was being selfish but hey she needed time for herself. Oh my gosh did she just think that? Okay now everything's just getting confusing 'cos those sentences are not making sense. Why was she thinking all weird? This is definitely not normal. Maybe she should see a doctor. "Just move on Sydney the weird moment has passed," she muttered to herself pushing the trolley towards the icecream. Great now she was talking to herself!

Halting in front of the ice creams Sydney began inspecting them. Right she needed something which was sweet. Extremely sweet and fatty. One that'd make her put on a few kilos. Hmmmm. Double choc-chip with choc-chip dunking sticks? Perfect. She smirked and grabbed the biggest carton. She hesitated for a moment reasoning with herself.

Now Sydney you realize that this is going to take all night to finish? Yes she thought agreeing with herself, all night and not a minute longer. And afterwards you may not look like old Sydney? Yup definitely. And that'll mean long jogs round the park and neighbourhood. Yes, she nodded earnestly with her eyes wide with innocence. Okay then, you may take the icecream. Yay! She had won the battle! She almost jumped up and down and nearly hi-fived the person next to her.

"Umm…Sydney?" came an amused voice from behind her.

Authors Note: Uh oh! Who is it? Who let her continue that silly internal battle all the time secretly watching her? He he he. You wanna know. Review! Don't forget to check out my other story. And yes, I do apologize for my chapters being so short. I realize that I have failed in many ways as I have noticed that my Authors notes seem to be longer then the chapter itself…


	11. Chapter Eleven

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: I am soooo sorry that I haven't written in a while. I did post the April Fools Joke (sorry 'bout that) but then I read that Jennifer Garner had split with her husband and well that upset me quite a bit so I have been trying to keep Alias and thoughts to do with that out of my head because I get all melancholy when I think about it. Anyway here's another chapter where we find out who was watching Syd…

Chapter Eleven

She spun around and came face to face with none other then the great man himself, Eric Weiss.

"Weiss?" she said baffled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, like most people I try to eat at least three times a day, y'know to keep alive and I know this might come as a shock to you, but I am like most people!" he said icily.

"Wha-what? Eric Weiss is human?" she asked feigning shock.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"What I meant was why were you just standing there. Why didn't you alert me to your presence?"

"Well you looked so absorbed in that little conversation with yourself I would have hated to be the one who interrupted." He smirked. She glared at him. "And anyway you were obstructing my path to my Strawberry Swirl Ice-cream," he added knowing she wouldn't be impressed.

Another glare before she moved her trolley and he reached across and got his icecream.

"So how are you feeling?" he queried scanning her messy hair and red eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice sounding quite dangerous.

Eric being Eric continued. "Well y'know you don't exactly look like Cinderella. On the other hand, you look more like Sleeping Beauty who got up on the wrong side of the bed," he finished proudly unaware of how unflattering the speech was.

She glared long and hard at him. Ouch! That one hurt, he thought. Must learn to keep mouth shut. And what was this-Get A Glare and Get One Free Day? He shook his head and decided to take it from another angle.

"You okay 'bout Mike taking back Donovan?" he asked innocently as they pushed there trolleys along side-by-side.

"Yeah. Of course. It is his dog after all." She pulled a small bag of rice from the shelf. Might as well try to eat something healthy. "I suppose I could always get another one," she supposed.

"Another one? I thought you might have become attached to Donovan," he said making sure all this information was being stored in his Must Tell Mike section of the brain.

"Yeah Donovan's a great dog but the reason I got a dog in the first place was to keep me company," she explained distractedly again. When Sydney shopped she shopped. She made sure all her concentration went into each ingredient of each item. If only she knew that she was giving away secrets without the slightest notion.

"Yeah, dogs are great companions," he agreed waiting intently for the next tid-bit of information.

"And well, I guess I was kinda lonely. The house was so empty with Francie not there and Will at work," she finished and grabbed a box of cereal off the shelf. Hmm, low in fat but tasty too…

"Oh, I see," he murmured. This confirmed what she had said about being lonely yesterday evening. Have to tell Vaughn! Have to tell Vaughn! The alert went off in his head. He must tell Vaughn NOW!

Weiss hurriedly said goodbye to Sydney and paid quickly at the counter. Only one thought circled his brain as he drove to Vaughn's house-Have to tell Vaughn!!!

Authors Note: So it is confirmed she was LONELY! Now what will happen? Will Vaughn set it right or stuff it up? It's coming my friends, but be patient. Wisdom is too powerful to be held all at once. (That was a bit of a Yoda moment) Gotta love Yoda. He's so cute for a funny green guy. Umm anyway…review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Authors Note: Many thanks to all of you. Every single one of you. Thankyou for reading my stuff and thankyou for reviewing. Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou!

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Chapter Twelve

There was a sharp knocking at his door as Michael Vaughn unclipped Donovan from his leash. From his half standing position in the hallway he couldn't make out who it was. He stood up and walked to the door hoping that it wasn't anybody he had to entertain because he still had to go for a shower, the brisk morning jog had made him a bit sweaty.

He opened the door to reveal a very focused Weiss. In fact Vaughn had never seen him so focused in his life before, well maybe not his whole life.

"What's wrong?" he questioned assuming there to be a problem behind this early morning visit.

"Huh?" Weiss looked up from his deep thinking. "Oh yeah! Nothing serious, although you would think so," he finished and pushed past Vaughn into the comfortably furnished apartment. He sat himself down on one of the couches. Vaughn followed him distractedly wondering what big "emergency" he had thought of this time. Last time it was a paper cut.

"It's about Sydney," Weiss offered ready to gauge Vaughn's reaction and as he'd predicted it immediately changed from wry to serious.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" He questioned urgently.

"Nothing you haven't already done," Weiss replied sarcastically. 

Vaughn looked instantly troubled at this comment. It was true. He had been somewhat of an idiot when it came to Sydney. He sighed miserably.

Weiss instantly felt sorry for the poor guy. All depressed over this one girl. He had better cheer him up. "Hey don't go all sad on me. You know I can't stand too much emotional stuff. It makes me emotional too!" he pleaded. There, that got a bit of a smile.

"Anyway, for all the trouble you've caused, I have concocted a plan to help you fix it all up!" he finished jubilantly. In his head he could hear a tiny voice going, "I have a Pla-an! I have a Pla-an!" He grinned when his friend perked up.

"See, I ran into her at the supermarket and she didn't look so good. And I was like 'What's eating you?' but not in those words though. And she was like 'What do you mean?' And then she was giving out these killer glares, that she obviously inherited from both Jack and her mum. And she was giving them out like it was candy or something. And I was like getting kinda worried so I though 'Eric we have to take this from a different angle' so I…"

Michael had learned over the course of his friendship with Eric that it was useless to try and end Eric's blabbering. You just had to let him blabber through the whole story. He'd even learnt to kind of tune out. Like he was doing now. And another feature was that you had to pick out the main points as they came and then put them together at the end. Like a puzzle!

"…and so I was minding my own business looking for my Strawberry Swirl Icecream when I come across…"

Hmmm. Strawberry Swirl Icecream. That stuff was delicious. Must remember to buy some on the next trip to the supermarket…

"…and she was explaining about how she wanted, y'know a companion for life. And I was about to tell her that they don't always last that long. And that if she was gonna get another one to make sure its expiry date was a long time away but I decided that would be a bit insensitive so instead…"

Hmm. I wonder when he's gonna get to the important bits. He hasn't gone on like this for days, except for that time at work after the briefing when Marshall had that Pez dispenser which…

"…and so I rushed all the way here to tell you!" Weiss finished red in the face.

Vaughn grimaced. He had managed to pick up the main points. As disappointing as they were they were vital in his knowledge of knowing how Sydney was feeling. "So what was this ingenious plan you hatched in that magnificent brain of yours?" he smiled at his joke.

"Well," began Weiss oblivious to the humour behind the question, "it goes like this…"

Authors Note: Oh did you like the ending? A traditional Cliffhanger to keep you reviewing. That means you betta go review right…NOW! Okay maybe not yet but after this Authors note. So as I was saying in the last chapter I have this weird fascination on Yoda from Star Wars. Why? You ask. Cos he's small, he's cute and he's deadly. Anyway it's the holiday. For this term anyway so YAY! That means I can go see Daredevil again. Now could you please review. I don't mind what it says (as long as it's not too impolite) if it's even just 'hello!' I'll be happy 'cos then I know you're reading my stuff!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Dedication: To my bestest friend Anuja, who I've known for nearly 8 years! A BIG Happy Birthday!!!

Authors Note: Sorry this one took me so long. I'm really sorry that it's short and doesn't give much away. Thankyou so much for _all_ your wonderful, beautiful, thoughtful reviews. Thankyou, merci and arigato.

Chapter Thirteen

Okay so Plan A is in motion thought Michael Vaughn as he nervously tidied his apartment. Tidied being-picking things up then putting them down in the exact same spot. His apartment was already clean but it was just a habit which kicked in when his nerves got to him.

Any minute now they would be back from the park and then what was the next part of the plan? Aaaaahhhhh! Can't remember the next part of the plan! Whoa! Whoa chill man, keep cool. We're cool. Cool as a cucumber…yes…the next part was to…to invite her to stay for dinner! He nodded his head victoriously as he checked his appearance in the hallway mirror. Casual but smart. Good. It wasn't too dressy yet it wasn't his worn t-shirt and shorts.

"Bring-bring!" rang the phone and Vaughn lunged for it thinking/hoping that it might be Sydney.

"Hey! How you holding up?" came a cheery voice.

"Wha-Weiss! What do you want?" Vaughn screamed down the phone.

"Whoa dude! I guess not so good, hey?" he answered yet again cheerily.

"What? What do you want?" spluttered Vaughn. If Weiss wrecked the plan…he would…he would…do something…something he couldn't think of right now!

"I was just ringing up to see where you were in _The Plan_," muttered Weiss. _He_ had thought of the plan. Mike could at least _try_ to be grateful!

"I-I…um…well Step 1 is _nearly_ completed," he replied with a worried glance at his watch.

"What! Dude your way behind schedule. What's taking you so long!" hollered Weiss.

"I know, I know we're behind, but Sydney should be coming back with Donovan any minute now and I did tell her to take her time," whispered Vaughn trying not to worry about the plan backfiring.

"Okay, okay that's cool and you know what to do when she gets back right?" quizzed Weiss.

"Yes. I invite her to stay for dinner because it is already very late," he recited.

"And then you both jump into bed and-"

"No! No! Weiss stop it! I don't need that image right now!!!" fretted Vaughn. "No it's wrong-" he was interrupted by the familiar chiming of his doorbell. "Oh! She's here I got to go now. Bye!" He finished quickly not even letting Weiss get in a word before hanging up.

He ran his hand nervously through his hair before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He walked quickly to the door and opened it.

TBC…

Authors Note: I know another kind of cliff-hanger! Aren't they annoying? Well I'm really sorry. I know this was a really, really short chapter but if you're all good and review I might be able to squeeze in time to write the next chapter. I know it's horrible that I haven't written this in a long time but because of first week back and extra Concert band practices no to mention some Taekwondo in between, life is hectic! I have a feeling next week will be worse. Well wish me luck and now please go review. It only takes a few seconds. Thanks so much!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: Like I said I would try, here's the next chapter. Big hello to Ms.Michael Vaughn!

Chapter Fourteen

"Hi, we're back," greeted Sydney as Vaughn opened the door. Vaughn grinned in delight when he saw just how much Sydney was smiling. "Thankyou so much for letting me take him," she thanked as she unclipped the now weary Donovan. "It's been just what I needed."

"That's alright. Donovan needed some exercise anyway," he answered. Step 1 of the plan had been successfully completed. Now to begin Step 2.

"Vaughn, I was wondering…um…could I take him for a walk next week too?" she asked uncertainly. "…it's just that I never realized what good company dogs were and Donovan…well I guess I've kinda become attached to him."

"Yeah, of course," he agreed heartily.

"And thankyou so much for asking me if I wanted to see him again because…well it's really quiet at my house and the walk did some good," she thanked him again.

"That's alright. Glad to be of service," he said smoothly with what he hoped was his 'irresistible, lopsided, make the girl's knees weaken' grin. It obviously worked because she looked down nervously.

"Um…would you like to come inside?" he asked. Say yes! Say yes! Say yes…

"Oh thankyou but I better be going soon. It's getting pretty dark and-"

NO! NO! NO! That's not the right answer. No, you're supposed to say 'yes' or else the plan won't work. It'll wreck the plan!!! His head screamed and on the outside he looked rather flustered as he half-listened to her response.

"Won't you stay for dinner? It's nearly ready and I slaved away 2 hours in the kitchen to make it perfection. Please stay," he pleaded. Way to go Vaughn! Real smooth! He jeered at himself as he saw Sydney's surprised reaction.

"Um…o-okay," she stuttered and stepped into his house and he closed the door.

"So…um…what's for dinner?" she asked uneasily.

"Roast chicken," he answered. 

"Oh that sounds nice," she said quietly.

An uncomfortable silence ensued. Think Vaughn! Say something! "So here we are…standing…standing in the hallway…" Oh fascinating conversation Vaughn, fascinating.

Just then the oven timer went off, saved by the bell! Before excusing himself to the kitchen he asked her to take a seat at the dining table. He ducked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall and sighed with relief. She must think he's a total idiot by now. "Standing in the hallway…" he muttered and shook his head as he busied himself with the food.

Sydney sat down at the beautifully prepared table. It had two lit candles in the middle and plates and cutlery set for two. Had Vaughn been expecting someone? Maybe it was for her? Nah! Some hot date had probably cancelled on him at the last minute so she had been asked out of courtesy. Yeah, why else would it be so nicely set-up? Certainly not for her…

He came back into the dining room carrying a steaming roasted chicken. This was sure to make her smile at him. He loved it when he received smiles from her. But the mouth-watering chicken didn't seem to interest Sydney; instead she had some far-away look on her face.

He set the chicken down on the table which got her attention and she smiled slightly and remarked on how delicious it looked. Damn that smile wasn't for him it was for the chicken. Oh well…

"Would you like wine?" he asked kindly before pouring it at her consent. They began to quietly eat in silence.

"So how do you like it?" he asked wondering what she was thinking. She was very quiet.

"It's delicious."

More silence.

A lot more silence before-

"Did you have a date?"

"Wha-what?" spluttered Vaughn nearly choking on his wine. Where did that come from?

She blushed and looked down but when she looked up her eyes were full of anger and hurt. "Well I just…because of the clothes and the dinner and all this," she motioned to the table and its fine feast.

"What? No, no your mistaken," he said earnestly. She'd got the wrong idea. Oh no! She thought he had had a date with someone…oh no…

"It doesn't look like it," she said and he could now hear the hurt in her voice. She pulled the napkin from her lap and stood up from the table. She walked briskly out of the dining room. And into the hallway.

Vaughn sat there flabbergasted at what had just a happened. It was only Step 2 and the plan was falling apart! What had he done?!? What was wrong with him?!? He had hurt her again!

He ran out into the hallway and managed to grab her arm as she was putting on her coat. "No wait! Let me explain! It's not what it looks like! It wasn't mean to be-" he stumbled over the words that wanted to come out.

"No it looks perfectly clear. You wanted Donovan out of the house for your date, cue for the handler's faithful asset to step in to take Donovan for a walk. But then at the last minute your date cancels so what do we do with all that extra food? Give it to the asset!" she rambled her voice breaking. He could tell she was close to tears as she finished putting on her coat. He needed to stop her now or risk having the girl he was crazy about leave him forever…

TBC…

Authors Note: I know I am so cruel another cliff-hanger! See I tried my best to update which cost me my Japanese homework but hopefully she'll be in a good mood tomorrow. Now if you want me to miss my Japanese homework again for your next chapter I just might think about it if you all review. And some one please write something happy for me to laugh at. Feeling very low-key after the finale eps…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions. Don't own To Kill A Mockingbird or any of the characters, haven't read it yet but intend to these holidays. Don't own Gregory Peck but this is me paying tribute to him.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Authors Note: So here it is, the next chapter and you wouldn't believe how sorry I am that I hadn't got it up sooner. I am a horrible updater and incredibly slack and with holidays here now I'll try to make it up to you!

Dedication: To all the readers and reviewers, thankyou for being so wonderfully patient with me.

Chapter Fifteen 

In that split second, when Vaughn contemplated what life would be like without Sydney he made a decision and lunged forward and grabbed her arm. She spun around, anger displayed over her pretty features, furious that he had dared stop her from exiting.

"It was all for you!" he blurted out.

She stood there stunned; letting the truth sink in. "You did all this for me?"

"Errr…y-yeah…ta-da…" he stuttered nervously and made a sweeping motion with his hand towards the dinner then lowered it awkwardly at her vacant face. Oh god what was she thinking now?…he sounded like some geeky teenager!

"You did?" she asked obviously pleased as the dimples in her cheeks came out to play.

"Yeah…umm, do you like it?"

"It's…it's…wow, I can't believe you did this for me!" she said and then blushed profusely. "And I just made the biggest fool of myself…" she said her face getting redder. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about that, I mean I'm really, really, _really_ sorry…so indescribably _sorry_…(She paused before)…this is where you're supposed to accept my apology and invite me back inside to eat," she finished cheekily.

He grinned back at her, "No, no, please continue. I'm waiting for your face to turn just the right shade of red that I was thinking of painting my lounge room." They laughed and she seemed to glow, both happy that the awkward moment was over.

"So are you gonna invite me to sit down or do I have to throw another one of my tantrums to get you to?" she asked raising her eyebrow mischievously.

He arched one too to battle hers. "No, no. Please, my dear lady, would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?" he asked finishing with a short bow. He couldn't help grinning as he played along.

"Of course. I would never turn down such an inviting offer," she countered grinning furiously. She dropped a curtsey before linking her arm with his awaiting one and they walked to the dinner table.

***

"So what's the movie?" Sydney asked flopping down onto the couch. Since 'the incident', as it was now called, the evening had been wonderfully relaxing for both Sydney and Vaughn. They had laughed and joked throughout dinner; the conversations they led were merely trivial but to any stranger, who saw them interacting, it would seem that they had known each other since forever. Now as neither of them wanted their time together to end they decided to see what was on TV and hopefully prolong the evening.

"Hmmm. Let's see," Vaughn said flipping on the TV and flopping down next to her.

The black and white profile of Gregory Peck filled the screen and the TV buzzed slightly as it adjusted to the old movie.

"You never know someone until you step inside their skin and walk around a little," Atticus Finch patiently explained as his daughter Scout listened attentively.

"Aahhh, To Kill A Mockingbird. An old favorite of mine," Vaughn enlightened Sydney with this piece of information.

"Really? I actually haven't seen the movie yet but I've read the book a ton of times," divulged Sydney.

"I'm the opposite. Love the movie but can never seem to get past the first page in the book," sighed Vaughn. "Don't know why just can't seem to get into it."

"You should read it. It's a really good book," she assured. "I'll lend it to you."

"Well I'm not much of a bookworm," he muttered reluctantly, "I really don't know…"

"Aww c'mon Vaughn! A little reading never hurt anyone," she pushed.

"Well there is that risk of paper cuts and they can be pretty nasty-" He was cut off by her laughter and he grinned at her.

"I'll bring it next time I come for Donovan then," she settled ending the argument. Silence resulted as they both sat back to watch the movie.

Well Vaughn wasn't _really_ watching, he had seen it enough times to know the words off by heart anyway. He was actually thinking _when_ the next time would be when he would see Sydney. He knew it would be when she came to walk Donovan but that wouldn't be for weeks. She had told him during dinner that she had planned to find a job at one of the local high schools around the area and hopefully become a full time English teacher. Trying to be supportive he had encouraged her never realizing it would affect his plans to see her again.

Weiss would be happy that he had succeeded in completing Step 1-Inviting Sydney to dinner _and_ Step 2-Trying to make her stay longer, yet he still had Step 3 to go which was the most daunting of all of them. He sighed and tried to calm his nerves. Sydney looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked with an anxious look on her face.

"Yeah, uhh…I'm fine," he assured covering his nerves with a crooked grin. "Just glad to be here with you." If he was gonna do Step 3 might as well sweeten her up for it so she wouldn't be too harsh on him. She smiled sweetly back at him blushing at the compliment before turning back to the movie.

TBC…

Authors Note: There you go. I think this is the second last chapter. Gonna miss this fic (sniff-sniff) I've had the best time writing it. And all your beautiful reviews…well only one more chapter to go now…one more where we find out what Step 3 is! And if you have any ideas of what I can write about in an English poem _please_ tell me!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Donovan's Getaway 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Donovan has his own ideas of getting away…

Dedication: To all of you! Reading this right now! This is for you!

Authors Note: Alas, we have reached the end of our long journey and it is time for me to put my pen down. I bid each and every one of you happy and safe times ahead. It is times like these that I wish I could say something wonderful and profound but I fail to find such words. So I leave you here with words of gratitude and the final chapter of Donovan's Getaway, enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen

"So…when will I see you again?" Vaughn asked. They had finished watching the movie and she had declined all of Vaughn's invitations to stay longer saying that it was already late and she should be getting back. Now they stood at Sydney's car in an awkward silence.

"Um, next week, when I walk Donovan I guess," she replied shyly. Neither of them moved as they stood in the chilly air, both unsure of what exactly they were waiting for.

"Ok, I'll see you then…I guess…"

"Yeah, I'll call you the day before just to make sure it's okay for you, okay?" she said casually.

"Yeah, but it should be all right anyway," he replied. Arrghh Vaughn you're stalling! Be a man for goodness sake! Do it now or never!

"Okay then." She stood there for a few uncomfortable seconds and she seemed to blush before opening her car door and was about to step in when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait-" he said quickly and then realized he didn't know what to say.

She looked at him expectantly. "That's the second time you've tried to stop me from leaving," she smiled.

He grinned back grateful for the hiatus in the silence.

Then he swiftly moved to her side and before she knew it he was right next to her. Right by her side and he was so close, so close that she could feel his breath on her face, it was improper to be this close to someone, but still he didn't move away, she couldn't believe he was this close to her, so close he could-

-then he kissed her and he was there, his lips on hers, unhurried, each vibration felt by the other, each sensation shared, neither tentative nor ardent, just bliss, sweet bliss and then he was gone.

He stepped back hesitantly, uncertain of her reaction. But then she smiled, not just smiled, she beamed. Her whole face lit up with almost a kind of satisfaction and her eyes locked with his and for a fraction of a second he saw their future together and he knew this was how it was meant to be.

He grinned back at her his smile nearly as vibrant as hers. The plan was complete, from Step 1 all the way though to Step 3. But he didn't care about the plan anymore. He was happy, she was happy what more was there to say?

And if that wasn't enough already he was hopelessly - dare he say it? Yes he would - in love with her and her with him. Even though he knew he wasn't, nor she, ready to declare it right then and there he knew it wouldn't be too far away.

She reached for his hand and held it gently in hers as if he might pull away at any given moment. He looked up at her with his reassuring gaze and she met it with her own. He silently pulled her away from the car and shut it's door. She did not question his actions and he did not offer an explanation. He gripped her hand tighter knowing that he would never let go and she knew he wouldn't either.

Fin


End file.
